


Into the Garden

by fanpirex (Kingsy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Mordred (Merlin), Gen, Genderbending, Male Kara (Merlin), Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsy/pseuds/fanpirex
Summary: Lusting after the girl who would kill Arthur was bad enough; loving her was taking it too far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The name Mordred is indeed masculine and means “brave” (or “painful” but… yeah), so I substituted it for the similar sounding girl’s name Maud, which means “powerful battler” or “mighty in battle”. There are also behind the scenes references (like the fic title) to the poem _Maud: A Monodrama_ by Lord Alfred Tennyson, but not in the actual story.

The Druid elders talked amongst themselves in hushed tones, glancing over at young Maud. The girl was unaware as she frolicked through the tall grass their camp resided in, playing with her friend Carver.

“What must we do?” one of the elders asked in worry. “She is of the prophecy. She will bring Albion’s doom.”

“We must eradicate the threat,” another elder, Ulrich, responded harshly. “She is a danger to our kind.”

Iseldir, the clan chieftain, rested a calming hand upon Ulrich’s shoulder. “Peace, brother, she is but a child.”

One particularly jovial elder named Fendrel smiled as he watched the child in question. She laughed and loved like any other youngling, sweet and pure. Her magic was fresh but strong, and very likely to grow with age. “She can be moulded, brothers. She can learn.”

“The prophecy dictates—” an elder argued.

“Prophecies dictate nothing,” Iseldir interrupted. “Fate is unchangeable, but visions are temporary. The prophecy shows but one future destiny. Let us decide now how we shall avoid it.”

“She shall be an enemy of Emrys,” the first elder murmured.

“Then we should made her an ally,” another suggested.

And so, the group of elders discussed the life of little Maud with care and attention to the leading consequences for Albion should they fail.

That night the Druid clan gathered around a fire and shared a meal. The elders took notice of any action made by Maud, who was unaware of their scrutiny.

Her master Cerdan, however, happened to see such looks—concern grew in him at the involvement of his daughter figure. His young apprentice practised her unique nonverbal magic, Carver looking on with awe as she did. 

A pretty smile blossomed on the six-year-old cherub face as harmless sparks of colour and light swirled up into the night sky. Her master looked down at her fondly, petting her dark locks.

_‘_ _Papa, will I be as great as Emrys one day?_ _’_  she wondered telepathically, so innocent in her youth and curiosity.

“Perhaps, my child. One day.”

* * *

Although the sun shone down in rivulets around her, Maud was very much annoyed today. The day before, the elders had declared it time to move on and find a new area for their clan to settle in, meaning everyone had packed up their meagre belongings and wandered further east into the forests of Esetir.

They’d made camp for the night, planning to continue travel in the morning. However, when Maud had woken, very ready to find their new home, most were still sleeping. She scowled at nothing in particular, treading further away from the clan. She enjoyed exploring. Being confined to one area almost tired her; many a time she had pleaded with the elders to let her roam the forests. So far, she’d never been successful.

Suddenly, she stopped and glanced back at the clan. No one was looking at her, she realised with a bead of hope. In fact, she was quite sure no one had even seen her get up from her sleeping spot beside her master.

Experimentally, she stepped a few feet further away from them all and excitement speedily grew in her when not a head turned in her direction. All those awake, mainly elders, seemed too focused on chatting than keeping an eye on her.

Quickly now, she made her way between trees and bushes, not looking back once. If she had, she would have noticed the elders staring after her and exchanging satisfied words.

Maud hadn’t gotten too far when the towering trees surrounding her began to thin and disperse unexpectedly. Knowing this to be a sign of close by civilisation, she warily crept forward.

A cheery low hum caught her ears moments later and she hid behind one of the thicker tree trunks. Peeking round, she searched for the source. A skinny boy no older than eleven summers was crouched on the ground close to her, picking herbs.

Her little pink mouth popped open slightly.

His appearance may have been somewhat odd, his large ears sticking out and his black hair a mess atop his head, but the aura surrounding him was spectacular. It was an acquired ability to sense auras; only the Druids possessed such magic. The more intense someone’s aura, the more magic they had. 

This young warlock—because he must be one as she’d been told that only magical beings had auras—emanated great beams of invisible energy of even greater intensity. Maud staggered back in shock, hearing twigs crunch under her feet.

The older boy turned, startled, and she stared into his brilliant blue eyes with surprise. He blinked at her for a moment before smiling goofily.

A giggle nearly escaped her, but she held it in and instead shyly cowered behind the tree again. The boy approached her slowly but peacefully, no hint of deception in his stance. And just as slow as his footsteps, she relaxed.

“Hi there,” he grinned wide again. She said nothing, feeling herself unworthy of speech in front of such a powerful sorcerer. The boy deflated a little at her silence but seemed to accept it. “Are you lost? I haven’t seen you before.”

_‘_ _Where are we_ _’_ _?_ she asked him telepathically, still too timid to properly speak. She preferred not to talk out loud anyway; it felt more secretive and mischievous.

But the boy, who’d been watching her reactions closely, froze, completely dumbfounded. “Did—did you just…?” he trailed off, eyes wide.

She granted him only a small smile.

The boy looked around quickly before leaning toward her. “Do you have magic?” he whispered, sounding excited and suspicious and fearful and amazed all in one.

Her lips twitched. She nodded. Eyes turning gold, she made the wind whistle around the boy, dragging leaves into its spiralled current. His face turned into one of childish delight.

“This is great!” he exclaimed and she flinched back at the loud remark. He instantly lowered his voice. “Sorry! It’s just… I’ve never met someone with magic and… well, I, I have…”

Maud nodded, not needing to hear him say it, already knowing.

_‘_ _You have magic,_ _’_ she finished. 

He gaped at her again before beaming. Questions shot through his mouth at rapid pace now. “What’s your name? Where did you come from? How old are you?”

Giggling quietly, she replied,  _‘_ _I am six_ _and_ _I have no true home_ _._ _My name is Maud_ _._ _’_

“Maud,” he repeated aloud, grinning. “Greetings. I’m Merlin.”

She nodded back shyly.

“I live in Ealdor,” he gestured back to the village, “with my mother. This is great! No one else knows about my magic—I mean, I’ve had it ever since I was born and I’m eleven now. King Cenred doesn’t mind magic but Mother says it would be dangerous for others to know about me because we live so close to Camelot.”

During his babbling, she kept still. How could he simply ‘have’ magic? To those not Druids, sorcery was taught. He surely wasn’t a Druid and yet he said he’d been born with it. How was that possible? Only great sorcerers like Emrys had such magic…

_‘_ _Emrys,_ _’_ she tried, containing her eagerness, wondering how he would react. Merlin looked at her, pausing.

“Pardon?” he asked, before abruptly stepping forward.

Previously there had always been space between them, enough that she felt comfortable—she’d never met someone outside of her clan. His closing the distance made her start.

Merlin seemed oblivious to this as he continued. “You have no home, that’s what you said, yes? Why don’t you live here with me? Mother wouldn’t mind, I’m sure! It’ll be brilliant! We can do magic together!”

She only listened. He appeared to be waiting for her agreement, but she gave none, and soon a call came that made her hide behind the tree once more.

“Merlin! What’s taking so long? You only needed to get a few herbs!”

The voice was male and exasperated. Merlin turned, calling, “Nearly finished, Will!” but when he looked back, Maud was gone.

She rushed back to the clan, not stopping once. Was that really Emrys? He was so young! But his aura… She shook her head, picking up her skirts to run faster, a grin beginning to stretch over her face. It was definitely Emrys. Papa had said only he could have such a bright aura and Merlin’s was certainly the most intense she’d ever seen.

When she returned to the clan, she went straight over to the elders. They all halted their conversation upon spying her.

“Yes, child?” Iseldir encouraged.

_‘_ _I met Emrys!_ _’_ she chirped, so eager and pleased.

“My congratulations, dear,” Fendrel smiled brightly, “that is a great honour indeed. How lucky of you.”

“You’d do well to follow his examples,” another elder told her.

_‘_ _Of course! His aura is so pretty,_ _’_ she gushed.

The elders looked at one another. Iseldir put a hand on her little shoulder and gazed into her eyes. “You are the only Druid to have met him, young one. Perhaps your destinies are intertwined.”

_‘_ _Do you think so?_ _’_ Her excitement shone through.

“I foresee a great bond between you both,” Fendrel winked at her and she beamed.

She had spoken to the Emrys of legends, the one who’d save them all and grant them a better life. She would never forget this day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time jumps in this one, and 'The Beginning of the End' is introduced later on in this chappy.

“Quickly, Maud, we must go!” Carver grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

_‘_ _But Papa!_ _’_  she frantically searched for him amongst the commotion.

“He’ll find us, don’t worry,” Carver assured her, focused on simply getting them away.

Moments beforehand, Camelot knights had burst into their clearing, slashing away at any Druid close enough. Their clan had sped to escape, though many were unsuccessful. As soon as the first knight had appeared, Carver had hauled Maud up and into the thicker parts of the forest.

They were sure some of the elders, including Iseldir, had survived the massacre as not only did they know many spells to protect themselves but other clan members would give their own life to ensure their elders’ safety.

After much running, the two slowed.

“Cerdan is alive,” Carver spoke, wanting to comfort her.

_‘_ _I know._ _’_ Her hand rested on her heart.  _‘_ _I would have felt it if he’d passed. We share a bond._ _’_

“Right,” the twelve-year-old nodded.

_‘_ _I suppose this means we’ll have a new home soon._ _’_

Carver glanced at her. She was looking down at her feet, upset. “Yes,” he said warily. “I suppose so.”

_‘_ _I shall miss this one._ _’_ The ten-year-old didn’t explain further, but he knew what she was speaking of.

With an angry twist to his mouth, he retorted, “I’m sure Emrys will be fine without you nearby. It’s not like you’ve spoken to him since the first time four years ago.”

Maud glared at him. ‘ _It matters not if we’ve spoken twice._ _’_

“Of course it matters!” he rolled his eyes, irritated. “I don’t know why you like him so much anyway.”

_‘_ _He is the saviour of magic,_ _’_ she replied pointedly.

“Yes, but that’s not why you like him.”

There was a short pause. ‘ _He is my friend,_ _’_ she said softly.

Carver turned to her. “Your friend? He’s just some boy you met once!  _I’m_  your friend! I’ve known you for years and looked out for you and played with you!”

She twiddled her thumbs. She’d known for a while now that Carver had taken a certain liking to her, but she was saving herself for Emrys, as foolish as the idea seemed to everyone bar her. Perhaps Emrys wouldn’t want her, perhaps they’d never meet again; she cared not.

Emrys was her destiny. The elders may have simply been jesting with her, but she was sure. She and Emrys were bonded—a bond much different to the one she and Cerdan shared, much stronger. And so, she would wait. For him.

* * *

**Three years later...**

Cerdan’s hand was firm in hers as he dragged her along. They needed supplies and Camelot was the nearest. She felt the hard thrum of her heart in her ears, had felt it ever since she first stepped foot in this dangerous city.

Camelot hated magic, persecuted it. King Uther was not one to anger.

The sheer necessity for the supplies was what had propelled Cerdan to enter Camelot, Maud close to his side. As his apprentice, she travelled with him everywhere. Their clan stayed behind in the caves, waiting for their return. She was determined to do well on this trip, though petrified to so much as speak in this damned city. Her master was as close to a father as she’d ever had and so she would trust him to get her out alive.

He guided her over to a market stallholder and conversed with him quietly. Things seemed to be going fine until the other man said, “I’m sorry.”

In a whirlwind of action, Cerdan was leading her in a sprint, the two attempting to evade the groups of knights that rushed at them from every corner. They came to the palace grounds where more men came at them.

Suddenly pain tore through her as her arm was slashed viciously by a sword. She cried out through telepathy and Cerdan winced, clutching her tighter to him. The guard that had dealt the blow was shoved into a wall by her master’s magic.

The wound caused her breathing to grow short and her vision to blur slightly at the edges. She struggled to keep up, not entirely comprehending anything that happened around her—all she knew was that her master was now telling her to run, leaving her to let himself be captured.

Tears spilled into her eyes. It was clear to her, as young as she was, that this would be the last she saw of her father figure. She pushed on, holding her injured arm and pumping her legs as fast as they could go. After searching for a hiding place, she settled down behind a stone ledge in the castle courtyard.

Her body nearly collapsed, but she held strong. It wouldn’t be long before the knights found her.

The familiar sensation of a magical aura made hope spread through her. She scoured her immediate surroundings, wanting to see who could aid her. Those with magic would surely be of assistance—many a time she’d been informed that she should trust those with gifts like hers.

She sent out a thought to the magical aura (‘ _Help!_ ’), making sure it was clear despite her pain. Seconds later, she caught sight of a young man in servants’ garb. His aura made her freeze and in the time it took for the young man to wander down the castle steps, she knew who he was.

Relief was the prevailing emotion, but she refused to sag in surrender to it. She wasn’t safe yet. Emrys was here but he couldn’t reveal his magic to any in Camelot. He wasn’t safe either.

_‘_ _Help me! Please_ _!_ _’_ she urged him, her thoughts beginning to stutter with pan and fear. He looked to be confused, glancing around until he finally locked gazes with her. She internally rejoiced. How long she had waited to be reunited with him. ‘ _Please, you have to help me._ _’_

Emrys took a quick look at the nearing guards, worry on his features, features that hadn’t really changed during these past years, only matured. His ears still stuck out a bit and his frame was just as skinny, his clothes hanging off him loosely.

_‘_ _They’re searching for me,_ _’_ she confirmed, frightened. He stared back at her.

_‘_ _Why are they after you?_ _’_

The mental question didn’t surprise her—though it may have had it occurred in their first meeting. Not all Druids could speak telepathically, it was true; she herself was described to have power beyond her age. But this was an older Emrys; why would he  _not_  be able to do as she did?

His response almost made her smile. His voice had altered as he grew up. Now on the cusp of adulthood, it was soothing and just ever so slightly gruff. But the answer to his question stilled her.

_‘_ _They’re going to kill me._ _’_ Her eyes watered more and Emrys became determined. He quickly went round to a side entrance for the castle and waved her over, glancing at the guards.

_‘_ _This way,_ _’_ he promised her. ‘ _Run_ _._ _R_ _un!_ _’_

And run she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is currently 18, if you were wondering. Maud, I’m sure you’ve worked out, is 13. A 5-year age gap isn’t too bad, I believe, particularly in medieval times. They won’t exactly be getting together anytime soon so it doesn’t really matter. Plus, if this was accurate medieval times, girls would be married off very young.

Even as she lay there with an infection infesting her wounded arm, she found some peace and joy. She vividly recalled how Emrys had held her tight against him and gripped her hand so very gently yet firmly. She’d felt so cared for and protected during those few short moments.

His face all creased with worry—worry for  _her_ —was the last she’d seen before she collapsed in his arms. And when she awoke, his was again the first face to greet her.

It was tragic that she could not fully enjoy this, as her master’s execution quickly came about. Emrys and the lovely Lady Morgana stood at the chamber window, looking out on the crowd that had presumably gathered to witness her master’s death.

Maud felt bitter tears nearly consume her, refusing to let them fall. She found her breath baited when Lady Morgana proclaimed her inability to watch and came over to cradle her tenderly. The Lady was most surely kind and sweet and Maud treasured this as she nestled in her arms.

And though she was unable to hear the words of King Uther, she—just as she’d told Carver once years before that she would—knew exactly when Papa left the world in all his glory.

_‘_ _No!_ _’_ she screamed gut-wrenchingly. Her anguish took form in her magic and the chamber mirror shattered violently. Emrys looked to her unnerved, but she could only wallow in despair, Lady Morgana hushing her sobs and rocking her much like she imagined a mother would.

Abandonment threatened to overwhelm her at the loss of her familial bond. She had no parents to speak of, only Cerdan. Now she was alone and in a strange new place that desired her end.

* * *

 

Her wound had made her sleep for long stretches of time. Each new awakening brought Lady Morgana’s face watching over her, caring for her. Inside she ached for Emrys’s return.

When the powerful warlock finally did visit her, he immediately checked her infected arm. She relished the concern he expressed for her, even if it did go hand-in-hand with her ill health.

Delirious with a fever, she couldn’t be quite sure what they were saying but she did hear Emrys say, “I’ll treat her.”

She hazily gazed up at him and hoped he understood how grateful she was. If she’d been more comprehensive she could have treated herself—Cerdan had taught her many remedies for such things. He’d said she was quite the healer in training.

A knock at the chamber door made everyone stop. Emrys crouched beside her whilst Lady Morgana closed the curtain that sectioned her area off.

It was a male voice that interrupted the air, one that commanded attention though youthful and somewhat exasperated. Lady Morgana called him Arthur and the named reverberated around her clouded head for a while before she made a connection. Prince Arthur, the son of King Uther, and he was looking for her.

At one point, Emrys whispered some spells and her boots literally tiptoed their way through the curtains. She felt a smile touch her lips faintly. It dropped when Lady Morgana told the Prince her location. There was a tense moment, in which Emrys’s hand landed on her leg and squeezed gently, but then Lady Morgana was bidding the Prince farewell and they all relaxed.   
   
Emrys left for a long time and she found herself impatient to see him again. But Lady Morgana was kind and sat with her often and she sensed a kinship in her.

From their first meeting Maud had felt the soft tendrils of magical aura flowing from the Lady. She had such potential for power, but it hid away inside her. If Maud had been learning well under Cerdan then she was certain the Lady was a seer.

Having the aura of another comforted her in her illness and she was glad Emrys had brought her here. The other girl, a serving girl to the Lady, hadn’t spoken much, tending to stay back. She was without magic and Maud wondered if her gifts scared the girl.

Despite Lady Morgana’s company though, she grew weary without Emrys. When he came back, she struggled to open her eyes, wanting to see him.

“Are you sure you know what you're doing?” Lady Morgana asked him as he began treating her.

“I'm doing my best,” the warlock responded.

Lady Morgana looked at her with care and worry. “I'll get you some more water.”

She was happy when the curtain closed behind her. It left her some time alone with her saviour. She watched his face closely beneath half-lidded eyes. Though tired, she fought to stay awake.

_‘Thank you, Emrys,’_  she told him softly.   
   
His crystalline blue eyes stared into her very soul.  _‘Emrys? Why do you call me that?’_

_‘Among my people, that is your name.’_    
   
The warlock looked at her with the beginnings of realisation.  _‘We’ve met before, haven’t we? You called me that before.’_ And when she smiled in reply, secretly ecstatic that he remembered her, he frowned.  _‘You know who I am. How?’_

She said nothing, seeing Lady Morgana enter the curtained off area again, and he grew slightly frustrated—enough so to speak aloud rather than telepathically. “Speak to me.”

Behind him, the Lady seemed sad. “I don't know if she can't speak,” she murmured and Emrys gave a start, “or… she's just too scared to.”

* * *

The night had been unkind to her. She’d slept fitfully, nightmares unsettling her mind whilst her infection grew worse. Emrys’s remedy hadn’t been successful. Morgana spent the hours by her side, holding her hand and stroking the hair from her sweaty forehead.

Eventually her maidservant suggested, “Let me care for her for a while. You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this.”

The Lady shook her head, tumbles of silky black waves swishing gently. “Her fever's getting worse.”

Maud felt touched by the Lady’s worry. She’d grown closer to her in this time. She pondered whether the Lady knew of her seer magic, whether she knew they were kin.

_‘Morgana,’_ she called, wanting to tell her of this.

But the Lady was shocked and turned to her maidservant quickly. “Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“She said my name,” Morgana smiled and dabbed at Maud’s face with a cloth. The Druid’s drooped eyes locked with hers for a moment.   
   
“Did she?” the maidservant replied. “I didn't hear anything.”

There was a knock at the door and Maud struggled to hear Emrys speak through the wood. “It's Merlin.” There was a pause as he entered the chamber. “How is she?”

“She's getting weaker,” Morgana fretted. “Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help.” Emrys seemed reluctant to do this but the Lady was fired up. Maud wanted to ease her troubles. “After all you've done, you can't give up now! Please! If she doesn't receive treatment, she'll die!”    
   
Emrys sighed and she glanced up to see his eyes on her. “All right.”

Soon an old man was pulling open her closed eyelid as she laid sweating and shaking in Morgana’s chambers.

“I will treat the girl,” he said at last, and everyone in the room seemed to sag in relief bar Maud who eyes only peeked out at them, “but as soon as she's well, you must get her out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping her.” After a moment, the old man smiled, “Well, one thing we know for certain.”   
   
“What's that?” Emrys inquired.

The old man looked to him, “You're no physician.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this episode is really where all of Mordred’s relationships began. You have his tie to Morgana, his tie to Merlin and his tie to Arthur. I had fun twisting it slightly to fit Maud.

Once Maud’s wound had been properly treated by the old man, Morgana was determined to bring her to safety. Soon the Lady was kneeling beside her, smiling at her. “We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”

Maud smiled back, readying herself. She was led by the Lady out of the castle and down to the maidservant Gwen’s house. Food was prepared by the maidservant and Emrys had fetched some horses for the two.   
   
When it was actually time to leave though, sadness dampened her spirit. She would be leaving Emrys, her saviour. She hoped they’d meet again—their destinies collided, she was sure of it. She wanted him to leave with her, but she knew this would not and could not be.

 _‘Goodbye, Emrys,’_ she smiled softly and he nodded somewhat stiffly to her.   
   
She and Morgana hurried through the lower town, running from the Prince and his knights who had already sounded the warning bell. They were surrounded soon enough. Morgana encircled her arms around Maud, embracing her tight as they both breathed hard in fear. After a break in the guards made itself known to the Lady, she ran with Maud.

Men quickly halted them and forced them back until a sword was put against the Lady’s back and she stopped. 

“Halt or I'll run you through,” the Prince demanded. “Show yourself.”

The sheer shock on his face when seeing the King’s ward would have been comical to Maud if not for the circumstance.

“Let her go,” Morgana pleaded. “I beg you. She's just a child.”

Prince Arthur glanced down at her as she watched him carefully, eyes blown wide with fright, her hands gripping the Lady. He appeared to be wavering in his decision, looking at the guards around them and then back at the two.   
   
“Restrain them,” he decided remorsefully, with an apologetic expression. And though the decision was not in her favour, that moment’s deliberation stuck in her mind. She puzzled now if the Prince was quite like his father after all.

* * *

She was placed in the dungeon under lock and key. Time passed slowly with nothing to do but wait for her death. Fingers locked and head bowed, she sat against the wall in silence, hoping for Emrys to rescue her. 

In a strange twist of fate, however, it was the Prince who opened her cell. She gazed up at him in surprise and slight fear, wondering whether he’d come to kill her himself. But the Prince was gentle and cautious.

“Don't be scared,” he told her quietly, holding out a hand. “I've sent word to your people; I'm taking you to them. You must come with me.”

She was still, watching him, before putting her small hand in his. He held it protectively and she smiled at him. He gave a small smile back and led her down a tunnel.

“This way,” he gestured with the lit torch in his hand.

They reached the end of the tunnel where a grate waited. Maud looked up to the Prince who frowned.

“Merlin!” he whispered harshly out the grate. “Merlin!” Prince Arthur glanced down at her and stroked her hand with his thumb. “Don't worry, he'll be here.”

She bit her tongue in worry when the warning bell went off. Emrys was nowhere to be seen and the Prince was getting more agitated and panicked. He pushed angrily against the grate trapping them. “Damn it, Merlin!”

A door opened at the other end of the tunnel and the Prince doused the torch quickly and put it down. In the distance, a guard could be heard. The two stood close to the wall anxiously, gripping the other’s hand. Understanding that it was her saviour they needed and who hadn’t arrived, tears gathered in her eyes.

She searched for his magical aura, close to weeping when she found it far away.  _‘Emrys,’_ she called.  _‘Emrys. Where are you, Emrys?’_

When no reply came, a tear dribbled down her cheek. The Prince glanced down at her, seeming awkward at the sight of her tears, but rubbed them away with his free hand and tried to give her another smile. She commended him—he was doing more than her saviour was. And yet, it was the warlock that she wanted.

_‘Emrys, help us. Please! They’re coming.’_

Guards came neared to their location and the Prince took out his sword. She squeezed her eyes shut.

 _‘I’m scared, Emrys,’_ her bottom lip wobbled more.  _‘_ _They will kill me. Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me. I thought you were my friend. We're the same. I don't want to die. Emrys! Emrys! Emrys!_ _’_

Her faith slowly crumbling, she leaned into the Prince for comfort.

“Hey!” a voice whispered and they looked up. Emrys stood outside the grate, hands holding the iron bars.

“Where the hell have you been?” the Prince snapped.

Emrys pursed his lips. “I had trouble getting out of the castle.”

Knowing this to be a lie, Maud sniffled, still upset. The warlock looked to her now and seemed regretful. The Prince held her tighter.

“Well, get this grate off,” he told his servant. “They’re coming!”

When the way was free, Emrys took hold of her waist and lifted her onto the horse he’d readied. Though her complete trust in him had wavered, she savoured the momentary contact. Prince Arthur was seated behind her on the horse and he took the reins.

“If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place.”

Her gaze, no longer pooling tears (as, after all, he had come eventually), settled on the warlock who was watching her again. Her lips twitched despite her grief.  _‘Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again.’_

* * *

The horse ride wasn’t terribly long and the Prince kept her entertained by talking aimlessly. She yawned many times and he would chuckle, letting her rest her back against his chest and close her eyes.

When they met some of her clan elders, he helped her down from the horse and guided her over to them. Relief rushed through her at the familiar faces. The passing of Cerdan was heavy in heart and she yearned to be at home once again, playing with Carver.

Iseldir smiled to her and opened his arms. She walked into them and turned to watch the Prince.

“We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the girl to us.” Her clan chieftain bowed his head to him.

“You must not let it be known that it was I who brought her to you,” the Prince reminded.

“We will tell no one. You have my word.”

Iseldir exchanged a glance with her and the Druids began to leave. After nought but a few steps, the Prince called out to her.

“Wait, I don't even know your name!” He smiled lightly. “At least tell me your name.”

She looked to Iseldir for advice and he nodded, “It’s all right.”

She glanced back to the Prince, smiling too. “My name is Maud.”

And Arthur’s eyes softened. “Good luck, Maud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I have a Tumblr for news and ideas about all of my stories, existing and yet-to-be-written. **Feedback would be fantastic!** So if you want to interact with me more and have input on future decisions regarding my stories then head over to <http://fanpirex.tumblr.com>.
> 
> I look forward to possibly hearing from any of you! Thank you for reading my rambles, even if you don't wanna join in, and have a brilliant day!


End file.
